PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of this administrative supplement to the Biobehavioral Training in Mental and Physical Health (T32MH015750) training program is to support integrating hands-on and in-depth training in content expertise and skills related to blood-based biological sample collection and analysis, immunology, and social genomics. The proposed activities involve planning and organizing a four-day workshop for trainees in our program, that covers collecting, processing, and performing assays in blood samples; quantifying analyte concentrations and implications for data analysis; and learning how to design and analyze data from research involving gene expression measures. The activities will incorporate developing high-production value video-recorded lectures (?screencasts?), as well as hands-on laboratory training and the opportunity to consult with workshop faculty around biological and genomic data regarding study design, logistical issues, and quantitative methods. The workshop will be organized by core and affiliated faculty from the training program and will build on several of the overall pillars of the program, including training in biological systems involved in psychopathology and health, and state-of-the-art research methods and quantitative techniques. By providing initial support for curriculum development and implementation, the administrative supplement will enable holding the workshop as part of the training program in future years.